


Let Me Stay

by HalloweenBae



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crying, F/M, Kitchen Sex, PTSD, Sonny Carisi's hair, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: Sonny needs some comfort after almost getting his head blown off.





	Let Me Stay

You roll over in bed and pick up your phone as it pulses and vibrates. You see his picture and smile, sliding your screen open. A phone call at two in the morning, even from him, was out of the ordinary. 

"Hello?" You clear your throat. 

"I need to see you." He tells you, horns honking in the background. 

"Where are you? Sonny, it's two in the morning, I'm already in bed..." You grab your alarm clock to confirm your statement. Two fifteen, to be exact. 

"I'll be there in ten minutes." He hangs up before you get a chance to argue with him. 

You look at your phone as his picture disappears. He never calls you. You never call him. The two of you never really discussed what your intentions were with each other, but it was just kind of... understood. 

You shrug and walk into the bathroom, evaluating yourself in the mirror. Your hair is still damp from your shower, leaving a wet stain on your left shoulder. You contemplate putting on mascara or lipstick, but decide against it. If he needs to see you so badly, he can see you like this; half-naked and bare. You run a hand through your hair and shake out some curls before you hear him knock on your door.

His hair is disheveled, the silver mixing into the brown up the sides of his temples. His pulses beat violently against them as the rain pulls a few strands in front of his eyes. He looks down but you can see the redness from the light in front of your door. Has he been crying?

"Sonny," you open the door to him. "Sonny, are you okay?" 

He walks into your foyer and grabs your face. His lips are soft and wet, still drenched from the rain. His fingers dive into your hairline, mixing raindrops with your hot shower.

"I need to feel you." He says. He kisses you deeply, backing you into your kitchen. "All of you." He lifts your shirt over your head and drops it on the floor. "I need to feel something good." 

"Okay." You nod as he kisses you again. "Okay." You lean your forehead against his as he lifts you onto the kitchen table. You gasp as he rips your panties off your hips, leaving them in shreds next to your holiday runner. 

He unbuttons his pants and slides them to his knees. Stepping toward you, he pulls your hips into his and closes his eyes. 

"Oh, babe," he whispers. 

His hands travel down to your butt as he enters you completely. His fingers make dimples in your skin as the wood of the table creaks against the drywall. His rhythm is slow at first, giving him time to kiss around your neck, chin, and mouth. His hands travel up your spine as he thrusts into you, hooking onto your shoulders. He pulls your entire body into his, forcing your skin to meld together. 

He groans, the sound rough and guttural on his lips. He speeds up his pace and buries his face in your hair, inhaling the scent of your lavender shampoo. 

You close your eyes as he needily thrusts into you. His fast pace and close proximity are great, but something he's never just jumped to. In all of your time together, he's always made your pleasure the priority. He took his time, he built you up. He always got off on you squirming and wiggling underneath him. 

Today something was different. Something terrible had to have happened for him to be this greedy with you. 

"Tell me you love me." He orders, pounding you so hard that you're afraid the table will break.

"What?!" You turn your head to look at him, but his grip on you is too tight. 

"Please, just tell me." He kisses your hairline and shoulders, hitting your spot finally. 

"I..." you start, savoring the feeling. He always knows just how to move to make your toes curl. "I love you, Sonny." 

"Oh my God, y/n." He moves your hips so he can keep stimulating your g-spot. "Again." 

"Oh!" You gasp. "I love you!" 

He moves his hand up your chest and cups your face. Kissing your mouth, he whispers "I love you, too" into your lips. He comes quickly and quietly, tears falling from his eyes and onto your cheeks. 

You pull your head back and look at him as he continues to twitch inside of you. His ruddy cheeks and pink lips almost cancel out the redness in his eyes.

You wipe his tears with your thumbs and kiss his forehead. Opening your mouth to ask him what happened, you think better of it. He'll tell you when he's ready to tell you. For now he just needs you, he just needs this. 

"Let me stay tonight." He asks, the blue in his eyes finally shining through. 

"But you never stay." You lift your hand and put a few strands of hair back into place for him. 

"Please?" He gives you an innocent look. 

You can't say no to him, especially when he is looking at you like that. His eyes are still wet with tears, and his breath still heavy. 

"Of course." You smile. You hope that by morning he'll have the nerve to tell you what happened to him.


End file.
